onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ryushusupercat
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shanks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kagimizu (Talk) 15:00, April 28, 2010 Well, whaddya think so far Ryu? Needs some serious work, doesn't it?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think we should start by getting rid of Were-Garurumon's pages...--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I did just that. Deleted all of the non-One Piece junk.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) There's stil some left I think...--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Nevermind.--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yup. 34 freakin pages.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 34 pages of MADNESS--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:32, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah, more like 34 pages of either blank or irrelevence.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) True.--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Point is, they're gone and they aren't coming back. So Ryu, you have any One Piece fanon?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) No. I've never watched One Piece.--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, really? You should check it out. It's a really great series.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I guess...--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) You can read the manga on Onemanga.com--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Okay.--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Believe me, I think you'll like it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll have to do it later, because it'll be blocked at school...--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Dangit! Well, 3 and a half hours until you can start reading it, and we can get back to our RP-ing.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Right.--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. We'll just have to keep ourselves preoccupied until then, and hopefully the time will fly by.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of which, that RP idea with female Dismal? I've noticed a slight issue with it, but we can discuss it later.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 15:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, do you think there's anything else that should be done around here? Spot any articles that need to be cleaned up or deleted?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen anything else yet...--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 16:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's a good thing, right?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 16:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) (sighs) It's a shame this place is such an abandoned wreck.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww...--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 16:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Imagine if the SFW became like this...--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) That would suck :(--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 16:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's for sure. That's why we should do everything we can to get this place back on its feet!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 16:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Deffinately! We can start by cleaning up the articles around here!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ryu? J, me, and some others wanna ask Chembur what to do ith his Sonic Fanon Article, but when I asked on his Claw Fanon Wiki, he didn't reply. Can you ask him, or do you know where else he could be?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:32, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I've tried to contact him, but no answer.....I'm really worried......--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 16:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Same here. Do you think he's alright?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know....I hope he is........--'There's no denying it...'-- --''Leon Kennedy is teh awsumsauce.'' 16:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Same here...--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC)